Percy and Annabeth meet Max and Fang
by BlueGold-BlueOrange
Summary: Max and Fang go to New York for a trip when they run into Percy and Annabeth at the Statue of Liberty. Max and Fang are in for an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my revised version thanks to hw- the blue dog (plus please review if you like it, because I'm not sure I'm going to continue)**

**This is my first story so here it goes. This is after Max and also after The Last Olympian. The First Chapter will be kind of short. I hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 1: Christmas

Max POV

"So, who wants to go first" I said.

"I do," says Angel and hands Fang and me the same present.

"I wonder what it is." I open it and find a receipt of a hotel in New York. "Thanks

Angel."

"I wanted you and Fang to go to New York and take a break from us." said Angel.

"Yeah we'll go."** said Me**

"Ok, well you guys kind of have to leave now." said Angel

"Let's go then." said Fang.

"Angel who is going to watch you guys while we are gone?" said Me

"I called Jeb." said Angel, "He'll be here in two hours."

"Well I guess you'll be ok, right?" said Me

"Yes we will," said the Flock in unison.

"Ok, here we go." said Fang. We jump off the deck letting out our wings and flying over

the canyon.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just now revised!**

**So here goes my next chapter. Please review!**

Chapter 2: New York

Max POV

Here we are in New York. MY list of things to do: number one= see the Statue of Liberty, Number two= go hang out on the beach with Fang, Number three = go into and fly above the Empire State Building, Number four= well…. I haven't got there yet.

"Hey, Fang, can we go to the Statue of Liberty?" said me

"Why sure we can Max," said Fang while kissing me on the cheek, "I'll catch a cab"

New York is a busy city. Traffic is day in and day out so the cab was hard to get. Once we got the cab we headed to the Statue.

"Can't we just fly up there" said Max

"No, we would cause attention," said Fang

"Ok we have to get on the ferry," said me looking at the little brochure. "And it will take five minutes to get to the top."

"We better get in line" said Fang

Percy POV

"Come on Annabeth," said me, "Why are you taking so long? The Statue of Liberty doesn't care what you look like."

"Well, I care just one more minute," said Annabeth, "Ok lets go."

She came out in an orange t-shirt with blue jean shorts and her hair up.

"My mom is over the hill, she will drive us there," said me

"Ok," said Annabeth

Just as my mom left I caught a glimpse of two of the bird kids that were in the news not to long ago.

"Hey, Annabeth aren't those the bird kids that were in the news?" saidMe

"Yeah, I think that them lets go talk to them," said Annabeth

"Ok," said Me, "But, they don't know who we are."

"Well, we could tell them who we are or we could show them?" said Annabeth

"Ok," said Me 

"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the revised version. The voice is in bold italic and max is in just italic.**

**So far no reviews. **** so please please please leave reviews. Here goes chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Maximum Ride meets Percy Jackson

Annabeth POV

"Ummm… are you two some of the bird kids that were in the news?" said me

"Why would you like to know?" said Fang putting an arm around Max.

"Because we have a secret we would like to share with you if you are." said Percy

"Follow me," said Max taking them behind an abandoned building.

"Well are you?" said me

"Watch," said Fang as he and the girl pull out their beautiful wings.

"They…are… so….. beautiful!" said Me

"Awesome," said Percy

"I'm Max and this, this is Fang," said Max

"And you are?" Fang said anxiously.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," said Percy

"We can show you who we are at the Empire State Building, if you can meet us there?" I questioned

"Yep, how about we meet there in about um…. twenty minutes?" said Max

"Ok, that will be fine," said me

Fang POV

"Fang, what have we just done?" said Max

"Entertaining the public, maybe even making some new friends," said me

"Us….friends, now that's good," said Max glairing at her, "Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious," said me, "Now that this is over I'll catch a cab."

"Are we going to the Empire State Building?" surprised Max

"Yes, Hun, we are," said I

Max POV

So here we go to stop number two on my list of things to do. Yes!

_**Max why don't you be friends with them**_

_Well, I'll try_

That was a nice chat with my voice.

_**I heard that**_

_Ok?_

So here we are, Twenty minutes later, at the one place I wanted to go.

"I need to go to the front desk," said Percy

"Go ahead," said Annabeth winking at him. This is weird.

_**No Doubt.**_

"Ok, I got it," said Percy

"Got wha…," said Max as Fang put his hand over her mouth. Stopping her from talking.

"Let's go," said Annabeth as she pushed the elevator button.

Percy put a key in the Alpha Omega sign. It glowed and we shot up to the top. The elevator dinged. It opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I'm just going to keep writing hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

Chapter 4

Max POV

"Oh my gosh, where are we and who are you?" said me

"We are half-bloods and this is Mount Olympus," said Percy

_**Hmm…. Interesting ask what that is.**_

_Ok? I guess I will._

"Awesome, so half-bloods are?" said me

"Half god, half human," said Annabeth

"So Percy what god are you half of?" said Me

"My dad is Poseidon," said Percy

_**Sea god**_

"Annabeth?" said Me

"Athena," said Annabeth

_**Wisdom god.**_

_Shut up._

_**No**_

"That's cool," me agitated.

"Are you ok?" Fang whispered in my ear.

"Voice is an idiot," said Fang understanding.

"Understand?" said me.

"Yep," said Fang

"So, how do you guys have wings?" said Annabeth

"We are 98% human and 2% bird," said me

"Well, I guess we should get going," said Percy pushing them to the elevator, "What do you want to do next?"

"How 'bout we explore New York?" said Fang. Darn him.

"Sure, I can get my mom to drive us around," said Percy

"Ok," said me

**So I hope you like It!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I corrected my first four chapters and I had some errors. I'm sorry but I'll **

**make it better now. Here is some more. Read on!**

**Max POV**

"Wait who is that?" I asked as two strange guys walked up.

"Percy, Annabeth," said one of the men.

"Hello, who are they?" said the other man.

"They are Max and Fang, and this is Poseidon and Zeus," said Percy

"We need to speak with you urgently," said concerned Zeus.

They were taking us through this city, and this is better than all the trips we've been on.

"Here we are hall of the gods," said Zeus.

_**(Sorry interrupting: I can't remember what they called it so this is my name)**_

Zeus and Poseidon are in there chair with a couple of nymphs. The nymphs were mumbling about something.

"So Percy, remember that Echidna you fought in ?" questioned Zeus.

"Yes, I do," answered Percy.

"Well, these nymphs have heard this about it and her Chimera running around. I need you to find it. And you, Max and Fang, what do you do?" said Zeus.

"What do you do?" I added sarcastically.

"This," Zeus said creating a bolt of lightning bolt, "How, about you?"

"Well, how about this," I said snaping my wings out.

"You can go with them," said Zeus.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You are going to help us, right?" said Annabeth. Wow, she looks like angel but a couple of years older.

"Sure, why not," Fang answered as I stomped on his foot.

"Oh and Percy here," said Poseidon handing him the Sword of Damocles.

"Oh, wow, thanks dad," Percy added.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here I am. (Not writing for a while) Writing the 6****TH**** Chapter. Here it goes.**

**Chapter 6**

Percy POV

_**(Sorry interrupting Zeus and Poseidon pull Percy aside to talk to him)**_

Wow the Sword of Damocles, I heard of it, from where though? Oh, well it's a nice gift.

"Percy, the Sword of Damocles is a special gift; it fears those who are fortunate, considering the Echidna was fortunate to get away," Poseidon said.

"But, there is something we haven't told you yet," said Zeus, "All the monsters: Furies, Minotaur, Manticure, and many others are teaming up at Tartarus"

"Is that why most of the monsters are not around?" I questioned.

"Yes," answered Poseidon.

"So, Max and Fang, what are they going to do?" I questioned.

"They are going to side with the monsters, as spies an d get us inside information," said Zeus.

"Ok, what about Annabeth and I?" I said.

"You are going to wait until they need you, I will have them let you know where they are

going to attack and when. If you can send them in here and oh, Percy the sword can

become a wallet," said Poseidon

"Oh cool, thanks," I said looking at my new pink and purple wallet, and putting it in my pocket.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, a new mission involving are new friends," said Percy

Max POV

"Wait…. What, What are you freakin talking about, Tartarus, mhm yeah, _I want to go to Tartarus when I grow up, _how about….." I said freaking out.

"Yes, we'll go," said Fang, like something has taken over him.

_What is wrong with Fang_

_**He's just looking for adventure**_

_Whatever_

**So that's what I have so far. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't written in a while so here comes chapter 7. Oh and I havn't seen the movie yet so this is my before the movie story.**

Fang POV

_I'm guessing they haven't figured it out yet…ha ha ha…so now wait until Max finds out!_

Max POV

"Ok, First you have to go to Tartarus, we will take you there then once you reach the bottom someone will find you guys and take you inside, you only say, 'We want to be on your side' and from then on just keep track with us here's a phone." Percy instructed handing me the phone.

"On our way sir," I said acting all sarcastic, " Lift off!"

We both jumped catching air heading toward Los Angeles where we will meet Percy and Annabeth.

_**(Ok im going to skip the flight fassssst forword!)**_

Percy POV

_**(They are at the airport going to Los Angeles)**_

"Hope they are ok with this," Annabeth said sadly.

"I think they are ok," I said in return.

"I hope your right," Annabeth said while going into the plane

**Oh its short. Oh well hope you like it! **


End file.
